Samsara
by RenaMachinima
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, now living another life in a parallel world as a high-schooler. He met another countries-now living the same life as his, without any recollection of memories they share together. However, everything changed when he meet Kiku Honda.
1. Chapter 1

_Saat realitas dan khayalan bercampur, _

_Melebur, menyatu dengan sempurna,_

_Pikiran menjadi kacau dan tidak terkendali,_

_Namun, yakinlah,_

_Dengan berpegang teguh pada keyakinan diri,_

_Kau akan menemukan jalanmu untuk pulang,_

_Kembali pada kenyataan yang sesungguhnya._

_Kendalikanlah pikiranmu,_

_Jangan biarkan pikiran mengendalikanmu._

_Karena dari awalnya pikiranmulah yang menciptakan semua kebimbangan,_

_dan kemantapan tersebut._

_Tergantung bagaimana dirimu sendiri._

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, aku bangun pagi-pagi. Bekerku yang menjerit nyaring sesegera mungkin kubungkam. Kulirik jarum-jarum yang berputar, berdetak pelan di balik dinding kaca mungilnya. Masih pagi sekali. Terlalu pagi malah. Karena sudah terlanjur terjaga dari tidurku, aku bangkit dari tempat tidur. Berjalan keluar kamar. Menuju kamar mandi. Begitu sampai, yang pertama kulihat di sana adalah wastafel. Dan cerminnya—yang menampakkan seorang laki-laki bermata hijau, dengan sorot pandangan tajam. Pantulan wajahku sendiri. Aku menatap cermin itu lama, memperhatikan sosok yang tergambar di kaca tersebut dengan heran.<p>

_Rasanya aku pernah mengalami kejadian yang serupa seperti ini. Sedang mengaca. Tapi, kapan? Aku tidak pernah punya cukup waktu untuk mengaca. Mungkin hanya semacam Déjà Vu._

Kuabaikan perasaan-perasaan aneh yang bermunculan di benakku, dan aku mulai menjalani aktifitas seperti biasanya. Mandi, menyikat gigi, sarapan, dan berangkat. Tentu saja ke sekolah. Mulai hari ini, aku bersekolah di sekolah internasional yang ada di Jepang. Sebenarnya, aku sudah tiba beberapa hari yang lalu di Jepang. Namun, aku baru saja bersekolah di sini. Negeri ini nyaman, asri, dan menyenangkan. Aku lumayan betah di negeri ini. Sampai aku tua pun rasanya aku tidak keberatan tinggal di sini. Perjalanan ke sekolah kutempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Kebetulan, sekolahku dekat dengan rumahku. Pohon-pohon sakura di sekeliling sekolah memekarkan bunga-bunganya. Sampai rantingnya pada keberatan menyangga berat bebungaannya. Murid-murid bersliweran di halaman sekolah. Warna rambut, kulit, dan mata mereka bermacam-macam. Dari ras-ras yang berlainan. Tentu saja, ini 'kan, sekolah internasional. Meskipun letaknya di Jepang, murid-muridnya pasti juga orang-orang asing yang tinggal di sini—seperti halnya diriku. Dengan mantap, kulangkahkan kakiku. Memijak hamparan rumput di gerbang sekolah. Memasuki hidup yang benar-benar baru. Memulai cerita yang baru.

* * *

><p>"Kau sudah lama tinggal di Jepang, Arthur-san?" tanya seorang guru dengan kacamata tebal kepadaku. Aku menggeleng. "Ngggg…tidak, Sir. Saya baru saja tiba di Tokyo enam hari yang lalu." "Oh? Begitu, rupanya. Sudah cukup mengerti kebiasaan-kebiasaan sini? Memang, agak aneh tentunya, bagimu. Namun, kau harus cepat terbiasa." "Hmmm—lumayan, Sir. Hanya saja, saya agak kesulitan menggunakan sumpit untuk makan," jawabku, jengah. "Oh? Hahahaha! Yah, lupakan saja. Kau bisa pakai sendok dan garpu, kok. Sekarang, 'kan, Jepang sudah modern." Aku tersenyum. Karena sekolah ini merupakan sekolah internasional, bahasa pengantar yang digunakan di sini adalah bahasa Inggris, pastinya. Tata cara dan peraturannya juga menggunakan peraturan-peraturan ala sekolah-sekolah barat. Jadi, aku tidak merasa terlalu asing di sini. Hanya saja, saat beberapa siswi-siswi lokal lewat di depanku—saat mereka mengobrol dengan bahasa setempat—aku sempat merasa sedikit ganjil. Saat kami berjalan menyusuri koridor, kuperhatikan beberapa isi kelas. Ada yang bermain-main seperti anak kecil. Ada yang tertidur, malah. Hampir semua muridnya tidak memiliki penampilan yang seragam. Meskipun mereka mengenakan pakaian seragam yang sudah ditentukan, namun perawakan dan ras mereka berbeda-beda satu sama lain. "Nah, Arthur-san, kita sudah tiba." Aku mendongak, menatap lurus papan kecil yang tergantung di kusen pintu. Kelas 2-4. Itulah kelasku yang akan menjadi tempat bernaungku sekarang. "Karena wali kelasmu berhalangan hadir, biar saya saja yang akan mengenalkanmu ke teman-teman sekelasmu," kata guru berkacamata tersebut. Begitu pintu dibuka, murid-murid yang asyik mengobrol terdiam. Berlarian ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Tiba-tiba, seorang murid paling depan, di pojok kiri kelas, menyerukan komando pada teman-teman sekelasnya untuk berdiri dan memberi ucapan selamat pagi pada guru. Setelah semua murid mengucapkan selamat pagi, mereka kembali duduk seperti biasa. "Selamat pagi, anak-anak," kata guru tersebut, "Hari ini wali kelas kalian berhalangan hadir karena sakit." Sorakan dan teriakan riang meledak, memenuhi kelas. "Sebagai gantinya, hari ini kalian mendapat seorang teman baru," lanjutnya. Keramaian perlahan lenyap—digantikan bisik-bisik kecil, memenuhi udara. "Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu," katanya, mempersilakanku maju ke depan kelas. Aku mengangguk pelan, kemudian maju. "Namaku Arthur Kirkland. Aku baru pindah dari Inggris. Mohon bantuan kalian semua." Beberapa siswi-siswi cekikikan pelan sambil berbisik-bisik. "Dia lumayan cakep juga, ya." "Ah—kau ini. Kau, 'kan sukanya yang alisnya tebal? Hihihihi…" Beberapa murid juga berbisik-bisik dengan nada serupa. "Anak itu menarik,ya." "Kayaknya." "Bisa dijadiin mainan, nggak, kira-kira?" "Nggak mungkin." "Hmmm…anaknya kelihatan baik, kok."<p>

"Nah," gumam si guru berkacamata—membuyarkan lamunanku, "Sebaiknya Arthur-san duduk di mana, ya…" "Di sini saja, Sir." Kepalaku menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Seorang siswa—yang tadi memberikan komando ke seluruh kelas—mengangkat tangannya. "Di sini masih kosong, kok." Guru tersebut mengangguk, mempersilakanku duduk. "Baiklah, Arthur-san. Kau bisa duduk di sana saja, ya." Aku berjalan, menghampiri tempat duduk baruku. Saat aku menempati tempat dudukku, teman sebangkuku tersenyum kecil ke arahku—membuatku salah tingkah. Kuperhatikan perawakannya, mungil, pendek. Rambutnya hitam, kulitnya kuning, matanya cokelat gelap. Ciri orang Asia. "Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku Kiku Honda, tujuh belas tahun," katanya, memperkenalkan diri. "Kau bisa memanggilku Kiku saja. Mohon bantuannya." Aku tersenyum kembali padanya. "Kau bisa memanggilku Arthur, aku delapan belas tahun. Mohon juga bantuannya," jawabku ramah. "Baiklah, anak-anak. Karena tugas saya sudah selesai, saya harus kembali ke kantor dulu. Meskipun tidak ada guru, kalian tolong jangan ribut, ya," kata guru berkacamata, meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Seberlalunya guru tersebut, kelas mendadak ribut kembali. "Honda-saaaaaaan…" panggil seorang siswi dengan manja. "Honda-san, tolong bantuin Eli buat tugas bahasa Jepang, yaa? 'Kan, Honda-san pintar bahasa Jepang…" bujuknya, merayu. Kiku menghela nafas, menggeleng. "Lagi, Elizabetha-san? Kau tidak membuat tugasmu lagi?" "Hehehe…aku lupa. Tolong, dong—Honda-san…kumohon…" Kiku menggeleng lagi. "Tidak bisa, Elizabetha-san. Seharusnya kau mengerjakannya di rumah—dan mengerjakannya sendiri," tolaknya, tegas. Elizabetha mengerutkan bibirnya, dan menggerutu pelan. "Dasar, Honda-san pelit!" Ia mengayunkan rambutnya yang cokelat panjang, berjalan pergi. "Heeeii—murid baru!" Aku menoleh. Seorang siswa dengan rambut perak menyala menghampiri tempat dudukku. "Aku Gilbert Weilschmidt. Salam kenal, ya," ujarnya, sok-sok akrab. Aku tersenyum—walaupun terlihat seperti sedang meringis karena sakit perut. "Oh, iya—Kiku-chan," katanya, sambil menodongi Kiku dengan buku tulisnya, "Tolong bantuin aku buat PR bahasa Jepang, dong. Plis…" Lagi-lagi, Kiku menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, Gilbert-san. Kau juga seharusnya mengerjakannya di rumah." Ia juga terlihat kesal seperti Elizabetha, namun pantang menyerah. "Ayolah, Kiku-chan—siapa lagi di kelas ini yang bisa diandalkan selain kamu?" "Tidak bisa." "Ayolaaah—" "Tidak bisa. Maaf, Gilbert-san." Gilbert ikut menyerah. "Cih—ya, sudahlah. Lain kali, aku minta bantuanmu, ya, murid baru! Jangan pelit-pelit seperti kakek yang ada di sebelahmu." "Errr—namaku Arthur Kirkland." "Oh, iya. Maaf, aku lupa." Seberlalunya Gilbert, Kiku menghela nafas panjang di sebelahku. "Kenapa?" tanyaku. Ia menatapku kosong. "Kau tidak mengerti, sih. Mereka selalu saja seperti itu," jawabnya, pelan. "Maksudmu—minta dibuatkan tugas?" Kiku mengangguk. "Tidak cuma itu," lanjutnya, "Mereka juga memintaku mengerjakan matematika, fisika, kimia, sastra, dan sejarah." Aku meringis. "Tapi, tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" kataku, mencoba menengahi. "Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" "Tidak apa-apa, 'kan, kalau kau membantu mereka sedikit saja?" Kiku merengut, mengambil buku dari tasnya. "Kalau mereka dibantu sedikit saja, mereka langsung ngelunjak. Belum apa-apa, sudah minta ini-itu. Yang capek itu aku, tahu," omelnya pelan. "Yah, sudahlah. Toh mereka juga menyerah, kok." "Omong-omong, Kiku?" "Ya?" "Kau fasih sekali berbahasa Inggris?" "Ya, aku sudah diajarkan kakekku dari aku masih kecil sekali." "Ooh. Bisa ajari aku bahasa Jepang, tidak?" "Hmmm…boleh. Tapi, agak sulit, lho. Sebaiknya, kau harus serius dan tekun." "NAAAH, LHOOOO—!" Kami menoleh. Ada Gilbert dan teman-temannya. "Kiku curaaang! Dia mau mengajari teman sebangkunya bahasa Jepang, sementara ia menelantarkan sahabat-sahabat seperjuangannya mati di medan perang!" goda Gilbert. Wajah Kiku merona. "E—enak saja! Arthur-san, 'kan, baru saja pindah ke sini! Kalian, 'kan, sudah lama sekali tinggal di sini! Jangan bicara yang nggak-nggak, deh!" tangkisnya kesal. "Aaaaah—cinta baru bersemi di antara murid pindahan baru dengan ketua klub Kendo kebanggaan sekolah!" kata seorang temannya, ikut menimpali—membuat Kiku merona hebat. "Enak saja!" balas Kiku, sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. "Errr—klub Kendo? Apa itu?" tanyaku heran. Aku masih agak asing dengan istilah-istilah yang digunakan di negara ini. "Kau tahu ekstrakurikuler, 'kan? Klub Kendo adalah salah satu ekstrakurikuler olahraga sekolah ini. Olahraga Jepang tradisional, yang menggunakan pedang bambu. Nah, klub olahraga tersebut—di sekolah ini, dikepalai oleh orang yang ada di sebelahmu itu," ujar Gilbert menjelaskan, sambil menunjuk ke arah Kiku. Aku melongo. "…hee…ternyata kau lumayan populer juga, ya…" gumamku, membuat wajah Kiku merah padam. "Oh, iya, Arthur-san. Kebetulan, nanti ada kegiatan klub Kendo. Mau lihat? Hitung-hitung, mungkin kau mau bergabung," katanya, penuh semangat. Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan. "NAAAAAH, LHOOOO—!" Kiku menggeram. "Sudah, Gilbert! Kau dan kolonimu sebaiknya menyingkir saja!" "Hiii—takuuut! Kabur, yuk!"

_Ternyata hidup di sini menyenangkan juga. _

* * *

><p>"Kau kuat sekali," pujiku, saat Kiku mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat dengan handuk. "Ini semua berkat latihan, Arthur-san," katanya, merendah. Para anggota klub lainnya sudah pulang. Kini, tinggal kami berdua saja yang ada di dalam gimnasium sekolah. Kiku merapikan helm, baju pelindung, dan pedang-pedang bambu yang berantakan di dalamnya.<p>

Sendirian.

"Sini, aku bantu," kataku, menawarkan diri untuk membantunya. Ia terkekeh. "Terima kasih," katanya. "Kau seharusnya ikut saja bergabung di sini, Arthur-san. Pasti akan menyenangkan." "Ah, tidak—tidak. Aku tidak pandai main pedang. Lagipula, aku tidak pintar berolah-raga." Kiku menampakkan senyumnya lagi. Senyumnya yang langka, yang semenjak tadi kuperhatikan, tidak pernah diperlihatkannya kepada orang lain. "Kalau mencoba, kau pasti bisa, kok, Arthur-san." Aku menutup lemari tempat menyimpan helm dan pelindung. "Hei, Kiku?" Ia menoleh. "Iya, ada apa?" "Apa kau selalu sendirian seperti ini?" Ekspresi wajahnya berubah, saat aku selesai mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat terakhirku. "Kau selalu membereskan semuanya sendirian seperti ini? Maksudku—anggota klub yang lain—" "Mereka tidak pernah membantuku." "Eh?" Ia memungut handuk yang tergeletak di lantai. Kemudian, mengarahkan pandangannya padaku. Tatapan yang kosong. "Benar. Aku memang selalu sendirian seperti ini. Mereka tidak pernah mau membantuku. Mereka malah melemparkan semua tanggung jawab kepadaku." Aku menatapnya, sedih. "…seperti pagi tadi?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, kok, Arthur-san. Aku sudah terbiasa." Kuambil sebotol air mineral, kuberikan padanya. "Ini." "Makasih." Ia langsung menenggaknya. "Sudah malam. Pulang, yuk," ajakku. "Nanti saja, Arthur-san. Aku masih harus mengepel lantai _dojo_," katanya, sambil menyeka keringat yang berlelehan di lehernya. "Hah? Lagi? Sendirian lagi?" Ia mengangguk pelan. "Sudahlah. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Pulanglah duluan. Aku baik-baik saja, kok." "Hei—kau ini—benar-benar—" Aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Kusambar tongkat pel yang ada di pojok ruangan. "A—Arthur-san?" "Aku bantu, deh." "Hah?" "Aku bantu membereskan ini. Tenang saja." "Ta—tapi—" "Sudahlah, jangan cerewet. Kau kecapekan begitu—sekarang mau mengepel lagi? Istirahat saja dulu!" tukasku. Ia tidak melawan. Hanya duduk dan menontonku kesulitan mengepel lantai kayu yang licin dari jauh—sambil sesekali cekikikan. Selesainya, kami berdua langsung pulang. "Rumahmu jauh, ya?" tanyaku, berbasa-basi. "Tidak juga, Arthur-san. Hanya saja, agak memutar sedikit dari sini. Jalan kaki saja sampai kok." "Hmmm….begitu ya…ah, sudah sampai." Tanpa terasa, kami sudah tiba di depan rumahku. "Ini rumahmu, Arthur-san?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanyanya lagi. "Iya. Kau tinggal dengan keluargamu?" tanyaku. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak," katanya, "Aku dari dulu juga tinggal sendiri." Aku menatapnya, linglung.

_Kau—di sekolah, kau selalu sendiri._

_Di klub, kau selalu sendiri._

_Di rumahmu sendiri juga, kau selalu sendiri?_

_Bagaimana kau bisa begitu kuat menghadapi kesendirian seperti ini?_

"A—Arthur-san? Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir, setelah menyadari perubahan air mukaku. "Tidak apa-apa. Daripada itu—Kiku, kau tidak merasa—sedikit kesepian, barangkali?" Ia melongo, bola matanya membesar. "…eh…?" "Itu—anu—aku cuma—agak prihatin dengan keadaanmu—di sekolah, di rumah…" "Jangan khawatirkan aku, Arthur-san. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah terbiasa, kok. Sudah kubilang tadi, 'kan?" Matanya yang bulat besar menatapku. Membuat organ-organ dalamku serasa berhenti berputar, bergerak, dan berdenyut. "Kalau begitu," kataku, setelah cukup lama terdiam, "Kau main saja ke sini kapan-kapan. Sekalian, kau bisa mengajariku bahasa Jepang. Pasti akan menyenangkan, bukan?" Ia tertawa kecil. "Kau benar. Mungkin aku bisa berkunjung ke sini akhir minggu nanti." "Nah, Kiku, hati-hati di jalan." "Kau juga, Arthur-san. Selamat malam. Ah—iya—Arthur-san!" Aku menolehkan kepalaku kepadanya. "Ng? Ada apa?" "I—itu—"gagapnya, sembari wajahnya memerah. "Terima kasih banyak sekali untuk hari ini," katanya, sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Sama-sama. Habisnya, aku tidak tahan melihatmu kecapekan tapi sibuk terus begitu." Ia terkikik. "Selamat malam, Arthur-san." "Iya, selamat malam. Hati-hati, ya."

Setelah melambaikan tangan kepadanya, aku menutup pintu. Menguncinya. Begitu kakiku memijak lantai rumah, tubuhku terasa lemas. Rasanya tulang-tulang di seluruh tubuhku mau copot semua. Aku keheranan bukan main. Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan hal-hal yang melelahkan seperti ini setiap hari? Apalagi, menghadapi hal-hal yang tidak mengenakkan seperti seharian ini. _Sudah biasa_, katanya. Kukepalkan tanganku. Tidak. Tidak. Hal seperti ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak akan kubiarkan. Ia tidak akan kubiarkan memikul semua bebannya seperti ini sendirian. Aku tahu, aku akan mencampuri kehidupannya terlalu banyak. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

_Aku jatuh cinta padanya._

* * *

><p><em>Pada awalnya, aku mendekatinya karena penasaran. Perlahan, rasa tersebut berkembang menjadi rasa simpati dan akhirnya—cinta. Rasa itulah yang menggerakkanku untuk lebih masuk lagi ke dalam hidupnya. Lebih dan lebih lagi. Karena ia sudah masuk ke dalam hidupku dengan begitu dalam. Aku juga ingin memasuki kehidupannya lebih dalam lagi.<em>

_Sayangnya, tanpa kusadari, tindakan tersebut malah makin menyeretku ke dalam kegelapan tidak berdasar. Berpusar dalam lingkaran kebingungan. _

_Tindakan-tindakanku yang seperti itulah yang akan menyeret kami berdua menuju tebing kesengsaraan, di mana tragedi, air mata, dan kepedihan menunggu. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Saat kenyataan pahit menghantam dirimu,_

_Kau pasti akan berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi._

_Saat mimpi burukmu mengejarmu,_

_Kau pasti akan berharap untuk segera terbangun._

_Jangan pernah berlari dari semua itu._

_Hadapilah mereka, sambil berpikir jernih._

_Yang manakah 'kenyataan' yang sesungguhnya._

* * *

><p>Tanpa terasa, sudah empat bulan berlalu semenjak kepindahanku ke Jepang. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan baruku di sini. Lebih-lebih lagi, aku sudah memiliki banyak sekali teman-teman baru di sini. Meskipun yang paling pertama muncul di daftarku adalah idiai.

_Kiku._

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa? Ia mengajariku untuk bertahan, betapapun kerasnya hidup. Mengajariku bersikap tangguh. Mengajariku kemandirian. Mengajariku bahasa Jepang. Mengajariku menggunakan sumpit.

_Mengajariku sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta._

"Hei—Arthur-san? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku terkesiap, tersadar dari lamunanku. Kiku berada di sebelahku, menatapku khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak enak badan?" tanyanya, sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahiku. Dengan perlahan, kulepaskan tangannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma merasa sedikit mengantuk," jawabku. Ia mengerinyitkan dahi. "Dasar. Kau seharusnya mengatur waktu tidurmu, dong. Kalau tidak, di sekolah kau bakal terganggu," katanya menasihatiku. "Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Oh iya—Kiku, hari ini kau bisa ke rumahku?" "Hnng? Bisa, sih. Hari ini aku tidak ada acara. Ada apa, Arthur-san?" Kumainkan pulpenku di antara jari-jariku. Gugup. "Itu—tidak—aku cuma sedang ingin belajar bahasa Jepang…akhir-akhir ini, aku sering bingung membaca Kanji di tempat-tempat umum. Masa, aku hanya bisa baca Hiragana dan Katakana? Seperti anak SD kalau di sini, 'kan?" Ia terkikik pelan. "Benar. Kau perlu belajar lagi. Aku salut sekali dengan semangatmu, Arthur-san," katanya, membuatku merasa agak jengah. "Baiklah. Hari ini kita belajar Kanji saja, ya. Ah—sudah istirahat. Ke kantin, yuk." Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Omong-omong, kau tidak kerja paruh waktu hari ini?" tanyaku, sambil memasukkan receh ke dalam _vending machine_ di pojok koridor. Kiku terdiam, tidak menjawab. "Kiku?" ulangku, membuatnya terkejut. "Ah, tidak, Arthur-san." "Kau melamun?" Ia menggeleng cepat. "Itu…aku berhenti bekerja di _konbini_," katanya, muram. Aku melongo. "Kenapa begitu?" "Bosku mengalami kerugian yang lumayan besar, jadi ia terpaksa melakukan pengurangan jumlah karyawan di sana," katanya, sambil turut memasukkan sekeping koin ke dalam _vending machine_ di sebelahku. "Hei—itu Arthur? Hei! Kau Arthur, 'kan?" Kepalaku melengok, mencari asal suara tersebut. Seorang siswa Kaukasia berambut pirang, berkacamata, sedang melambai ke arahku. "Alfred? Kau sekolah di sini juga?" seruku, tidak percaya. Ia berlari menghampiriku—dan melompat, lalu memelukku. "Uwaaaah! Lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu!" kata Alfred, kegirangan. Kiku menatap kami berdua dengan linglung. "Anu—Arthur-san? Siapa dia?" tanyanya. Kulepaskan diriku dari Alfred. "Ini Alfred, sepupuku yang berasal dari Amerika," kataku, menjelaskan. Giliran Alfred yang memandangi Kiku, dan berbalik bertanya kepadaku, "Arthur, dia siapa?" "Ah—dia Kiku. Dia teman sebangkuku di kelas," kataku, memperkenalkan Kiku kepadanya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Alfred-san—" "Oh, iya! Arthur, bagaimana kalau nanti—sepulang sekolah, kita karaoke di mall dekat sekolah?" potong Alfred—seolah tidak memedulikan Kiku yang berdiri di sampingku. "Hmmm—ya, boleh, sih. Tapi kalau hari ini jangan. Aku sudah ada janji dengan dia," kataku, sambil menunjuk Kiku. Alfred memerhatikanku dan Kiku dengan ekspresi agak sebal dan terganggu. "Kalau besok, gimana?" tanyanya, membujukku. "Boleh. Asalkan kau ajak dia juga," balasku, membuat Kiku bereaksi. "Ah—tidak usah, Arthur-san," katanya, cepat-cepat menolak. "Kalau Kiku tidak ada, aku nggak jadi ikut," kataku tegas, membuat Alfred dan Kiku melongo, terpana. "Baiklah," kata Alfred, "Kalian berdua besok ikut ke karaoke bareng-bareng, ya. Awas kalau lupa!" Aku mengangguk, Kiku termenung. Seberlalunya Alfred, aku mengajak Kiku untuk kembali ke kelas. Ternyata ia melamun lagi. "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Melamun terus seharian?" tanyaku, heran. Kiku menggeleng cepat. "Aduh! Lagipula, tidak ada apa-apa denganmu, kok, Arthur-san. Ayo, balik ke kelas," ujarnya cepat-cepat, sambil menggamit lenganku, berjalan terburu-buru ke kelas.

* * *

><p>Pulangnya, kami berdua langsung ke rumahku. Aku hendak mengerjakan PR dan tugas-tugas bersama Kiku—sekalian belajar bahasa Jepang. "Arthur-san, boleh aku masuk ke kamarmu?" tanyanya, berhati-hati. Aku memandangnya, keheranan. "Tentu saja boleh. Memangnya kenapa, sih? Kau ini aneh, deh." Ia menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan begitu. Di sini, kita dianggap tidak sopan kalau masuk ke kamar pribadi seseorang. Jadi—aku tidak enak kalau sembarangan masuk ke kamarmu," katanya, malu-malu. "Sudahlah, kau ini. Masuk saja. Lagian, kita 'kan sama-sama cowok. Lain lagi ceritanya kalau kau ini cewek, 'kan?" Kugandeng tangannya dan berjalan masuk kamar, membuatnya salah tingkah. "Nah, pemeran sudah lengkap. Yuk, kita mulai PR-nya," ajakku, sambil mengeluarkan alat-alat tulis dan beberapa buku. Ia nyengir. "Oke." "Hmmm…pertama-tama, matematika dulu." "Arthur-san, sebaiknya kita mengerjakan yang mudah dulu. Supaya nanti tidak pusing." "Ah, iya. Kau benar. Kita mengerjakan geografi dulu, kalau begitu." Pensil-pensil mulai menari di atas kertas. Menimbulkan bunyi gesekan-gesekan yang dinamis, memenuhi kamar. Beberapa lama kemudian, aku menggerutu. "Sialan. Kenapa, sih, sekolah di sini PR-nya banyak banget," omelku. Kiku terkikik. "Hahaha. Memangnya, kau di Inggris tidak pernah diberi PR?" "Nggak pernah, tuh. Pernah, sih. Hanya saja, tidak seberat di Jepang," ujarku. "Gila, sudah susah, banyak pula. Kok, kau bisa tahan sih, buat PR segini banyaknya? Belum lagi, kau harus mengurus klubmu, bekerja sambilan, dan belajar, 'kan?" Ia hanya tersipu, sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kebiasaan hidup, Arthur-san," jawabnya, " Aku sudah biasa hidup seperti itu."<p>

_Lagi-lagi._

"Kiku," kataku—menelan ludah, "Kau tidak kesepian?"

"Eh?" matanya membesar, menatapku heran.

"Kau berusaha mati-matian seperti ini, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang mengakuimu—kau terima semua hal ini? Tidakkah kau pikir ini tidak adil?" Ia terdiam. Rahangnya mengunci. "Kau itu kuat," kataku, "Kau berusaha keras sekali, meskipun yang lain tidak ada yang mengakuimu. Kau tidak peduli dengan tanggapan mereka?" Ia menggeleng, lemah. "Tidak, Arthur-san. Aku berjuang demi diriku sendiri, bukan untuk mereka. Untuk apa aku protes?" Aku mencengkeram pensilku erat-erat. "Kalau aku," kataku—tidak dapat menyembunyikan getar di suaraku, "Aku pasti akan hancur saat itu juga. Ini tidak adil, Kiku. Banyak orang mati-matian, namun kerja keras mereka tidak terbayar. Itu tidak adil." Ia terdiam, memandangi bukunya. Kemudian, menghela nafas. "…mau bagaimana lagi, Arthur-san? Aku dari dulu sudah protes, namun sia-sia. Makanya, aku pikir juga tidak ada gunanya meratapi nasib." Dadaku serasa menggelegak. Gemas. "Kau tidak merasa kesal sedikitpun, Kiku?" "Sama sekali tidak." "Tidakkah kau ingin merubah keadaanmu sekarang menjadi lebih baik? Agar—setidaknya—seseorang mau mengakuimu?" Aku tahu Kiku adalah seseorang yang seperti apa. Meskipun baru empat bulan aku berteman dengannya, aku sudah tahu jati dirinya. Ia adalah siswa teladan di sekolah kami. Ia juga menjadi ketua kelas di kelasku, dan pengurus klub olahraga di sekolah. Dengan pekerjaan yang berat seperti itu, ia juga menafkahi dirinya dengan penghasilan yang tidak seberapa. Sekarang, ia tidak memiliki penghasilan lagi. Ia berjuang untuk mencari pekerjaan baru, sementara bergelut dengan aktivitas sehari-harinya yang melelahkan. Tanpa dukungan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tanpa beristirahat yang cukup. Hanya cercaan dan ejekan yang menghiasi hari-harinya. Bebannya dari hari ke hari makin bertambah berat. Memang, nilai-nilainya di sekolah tidak pernah menurun, rekornya selalu bagus, dan ia tidak pernah membuat kesalahan ataupun pelanggaran yang mencemari namanya. Benar-benar siswa teladan. Tapi, apakah batinnya bisa tenang? Aku pikir, ia pasti capek luar-dalam. Namun, dirinya selalu mengatakan :

_"Tidak apa-apa, Arthur-san. Aku sudah terbiasa, kok. Jangan khawatirkan aku."_

"Kiku," kataku, pelan sekali, "Tidak inginkah kau membuat seseorang memandangmu sekali saja?" Ia berhenti menulis, dan menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. "Tidak, Arthur-san. Tidak pernah sekalipun niat seperti itu terbersit dalam benakku." Emosiku tidak bisa kukontrol lagi. Kubanting pensilku ke meja. Membuat Kiku ketakutan. "A—Arthur…san…?" tanyanya, takut. Kukuku melesak, menusuk genggamanku yang terlalu erat.

"Sudah cukup," geramku, "Sudah cukup semua kebohonganmu. Kau sudah terlalu banyak menderita, tapi kau tidak pernah mau membaginya kepada orang lain." Ia membelalak, menatapku tidak percaya. "Arthur-san…biarlah bebanku kutanggung sendiri. Orang lain tidak perlu ikut menanggungnya—" "Justru itu! Kau tidak capek? Aku yang melihatmu saja sudah kesal setengah mati, tahu!" Kudekap tubuhnya, gemas. Ia terkejut. Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya gemetar perlahan. "Jangan berbohong lagi. Aku sudah muak." Nafasnya di telingaku makin pendek-pendek, terengah-engah. "Arthur-san…" Perlahan, tangannya menempel di punggungku. Mencengkeram bajuku. Suaranya bergetar. "…memang benar. Aku capek. Aku sudah berusaha, tapi…tidak ada yang mau melihatku. Aku sudah lelah berusaha. Aku sudah lelah menangis. Karena itu, aku menyerah…" "Tidakkah kau pikir ini masih terlalu cepat untuk menyerah, Kiku?" Ia melepas dekapanku. Menatapku heran. "Masih ada aku," kataku, memperjelas maksudku, "Aku memperhatikanmu selama ini. Semua kerja kerasmu. Semua penderitaanmu. Tidakkah kau ingin diperhatikan? Aku menontonmu, seperti penonton yang duduk di podium yang kosong, menyaksikan aktor yang berdiri di panggung itu—sendirian. Biar aku sendirian yang akan bertepuk tangan untukmu. Biar aku yang akan menggelar permadani merah untukmu." Ia menahan tangisnya, dengan mengusap kedua matanya dengan jari-jarinya. Kemudian, ia menyurukkan kepalanya dalam pelukanku dengan manja. "Terima kasih banyak, Arthur-san. Mulai sekarang, jangan alihkan pandanganmu dariku. Berjanjilah." "Aku janji. Kau adalah aktor favoritku, tahu?"

Senja tenggelam, melarutkan malam di semesta.

* * *

><p>"Arthuuur!" seru seseorang dari kejauhan. Aku menoleh. Ternyata si Alfred. "Jadi ke karaoke, 'kan?" tanyanya, bersemangat. "Jadi, dong. Aku panggil Kiku dulu." "Sip. Cepat sedikit, ya!" Aku berlari kecil ke kelas, menghampiri Kiku. "Ayo," panggilku, "Alfred dan kawan-kawan sudah nunggu di luar." Ia mengangguk kecil, kemudian mengambil tasnya dan berjalan mengikutiku. Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, Alfred ternyata sudah mengajak teman-temannya. "Lho, ada si Kiku juga, toh?" seru Elizabetha, dengan nada congkak. "Jangan ngomong gitu, Eli. Jarang-jarang dia mau ikutan sama kita," timpal Roderich di sebelahnya. "Iya, tumben sekali. Biasanya Kiku nggak pernah jalan-jalan bareng kita," kata Gilbert, ikut-ikutan. Semua percakapan mereka seolah menyudutkan Kiku, membuatnya menundukkan kepala. "Ayo, ayo," ujar Vasch, menengahi, "Daripada ngobrol di sini terus, kita langsung saja ke karaoke." "Yuk," kataku lembut pada Kiku, sambil menggandeng tangannya. Ia nampak agak kaget, namun kemudian tersenyum kecil. Sesampainya di tempat karaoke, Alfred langsung memesan tempat dengan instan, dan kami beramai-ramai masuk ke dalam ruangan yang agak kecil. Jadi terasa sedikit berdesak-desakan. "Nah," ujar Alfred puas, "Ayo, langsung cabut ke lagu pertama!" "Tunggu dulu, Al! langsung nyanyi nih? Minum dulu, dong!" seru Gilbert, agak kesal. "Iya, benar. Pesan minum dulu, yuk?" ujar Elizabetha, membujuk. "Oke, oke. Ayo catat pesanan kalian," kata Alfred, mengalah. "Bourbon satu, Vodka dua, Gin satu, <em>sake<em> dua, _orange juice_ tiga!" seru Gilbert cepat, membuat Kiku terperangah. "Tu—tunggu dulu! Minuman keras? Apa-apaan kalian?" kata Kiku keheranan. Alfred menoleh ke arah Kiku, nampak agak kesal. "Ini minuman yang biasa kita pesan, tahu, bang?" katanya, agak merendahkan. "Enng—kau bisa minum jus saja, kok, Kiku-senpai," kata adik perempuan Vasch, Lili. "Aku juga minum jus, kok." Kiku nampak kesal. Tangannya mengepal. "Oke," gumamnya, marah, "Aku juga pesan _sake_ lima!" Semua menoleh, terkejut bukan kepalang. "Waaah—kita punya pahlawan kedua setelah Alfred!" seru Gilbert kegirangan, sambil, menepuk bahu Kiku. Semua orang tertawa, menggoda dan memuji Kiku. Ia sendiri nampak kaget dan tidak percaya. Saat pandangannya mengarah ke arahku, aku mengedip, membuatnya tersenyum. Menampakkan senyumannya yang langka tersebut—yang tadinya tidak diperlihatkannya kepada orang lain kecuali diriku. "Wah, ternyata kau manis juga kalau tersenyum, ya!" puji Elizabetha, membuat Kiku merona. Mau tidak mau, aku ikut nyengir.

_Tuh, 'kan? Kau akan lebih bahagia seperti ini, Kiku._

* * *

><p>Selang beberapa jam, semuanya berubah. Akibat efek samping alkohol, yang tadinya merdu jadi sumbang. Yang tadinya waras jadi gila. Yang tadinya jinak jadi liar. Yang tadinya liar makin liar. Alfred menyanyi tidak keruan, sambil mengigit mikrofon. Aku merinding melihatnya. Yang lainnya menyoraki keras-keras, sambil tertawa-tawa liar. Atmosfir jadi makin kacau saja. Perutku mual, kepalaku berputar, akibat uap alkohol yang menguar di dalam ruangan tertutup ini. Kulirik jam di ponselku. Sudah larut malam. Memang, besok hari Minggu. Namun, kalau berpesta sampai jam segini kelewatan juga namanya. "Ngggg—aku mau pulang dulu, ya," kataku, bersiap-siap membereskan tas bawaanku. "Lhooo—mau ke mana, Arthur?" racau Gilbert, sambil menenggak satu sloki Vodka. "Pulang. Ini sudah larut," kataku, mengulangi. "<p>

Ayo, Kiku, kita pulang."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Aku kaget bukan main. Ia terbaring di kursi panjang, sambil bersenandung parau—tidak keruan. "Kiku," ujarku pelan, menyentuh lengannya. Ia terbangun, menoleh ke arahku, dan nyengir lebar. "Ahahaha…selamat pagi, Arthur-san…" racaunya. "Ayo, pulang. Lihat, kau sampai mabuk tidak keruan begitu. Apa kata guru-guru kalau sampai melihatmu di luar sekolah seperti ini?" kataku, membujuk. Tiba-tiba, ia melompat dari kursi, menabrakku hingga terjengkang ke lantai. "Adaw! Kiku!" jeritku, mengaduh. Ia nyengir, mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Bau alkohol menguar keras dari mulutnya. "Mmmmh….Arthur-san…..kau cakep, deh…." katanya, sambil cengengesan. "Hei—sudah! Jangan aneh-aneh! Ayo, pulang!" tukasku, kesal—walaupun wajahku serasa terbakar. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Kemudian, ia memelukku erat-erat. "Nggak mau!" rujuknya, seperti anak kecil. "Ki—Kiku! Jangan bersikap konyol!" "Pokoknya aku nggak mau pulang! Arthur-san juga nggak boleh pulang!" "Kiku!" "…..habisnya…nanti…kalau Arthur-san pulang…kalau aku pulang…..aku nggak bisa ketemu Arthur-san lagi….." Tiba-tiba, ia mengendurkan pelukannya. Tubuhnya melemas. Ia tertidur. Aku mendadak merasa loyo. Entah lega, entah kecewa. Setelah aku mengalihkan pandang, barulah aku menyadari banyak pasang mata yang sudah menonton adegan dramatis tersebut dari awal. "Apa—berhenti memelototiku dengan pandangan norak begitu! Ini bukan tontonan, tahu!" umpatku kesal, selagi Gilbert dan Alfred tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Elizabetha sibuk merekam adegan tersebut dengan ponselnya. "Aaah—sudah! Aku mau pulang!" omelku. "Kiku—ayo, bangun! Kita pulang!" kataku, sambil menepuk pipinya. Tidak berhasil. Ia tetap tertidur. "DUH!" Dengan terpaksa, kugendong tubuhnya di punggungku. Berat, memang. Tapi, mau gimana lagi? "Oke, aku balik dulu." "Ah—tunggu, Senpai!" "Ngg?" Lili menghampiriku, sambil memapah kakaknya yang nampak mabuk. "Kami juga mau pulang. Kita jalan saja sama-sama, kebetulan rumah kami juga satu arah dengan Kiku-senpai," katanya, "Bahaya kalau jalan malam-malam sendirian." Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Baiklah." "Enngg—semuanya, kami pulang dulu!" seru Lili, yang agaknya tidak dihiraukan oleh yang lain. Mereka masih asyik melanjutkan pestanya. Begitu kami keluar dari tempat karaoke, suasana di jalanan tampak lengang. "Nggg…..kira-kira ada taksi, nggak, ya?" gumamku. "Sepertinya tidak, Senpai. Kita terpaksa jalan kaki. Tidak begitu jauh, kok." Aku meringis. Ternyata Kiku beratnya amit-amit. Kalau dia perempuan, sih, kayaknya nggak masalah. Tapi, kalau dia laki-laki? Lain lagi ceritanya. "Baiklah," kataku, agak terengah-engah, "Ayo, kita jalan." Lili nampak agak geli melihatku, sambil memapah kakaknya. "Li—lepaskan aku. Aku…bisa jalan…." Lili agak kaget. Vasch melepaskan diri. Ia agak terhuyung, namun dengan cepat dapat menguasai langkahnya. "Ayo, kita jalan, Li." Setelah beberapa lama, sampai perempatan, Lili dan Vasch berhenti. "Nah, Arthur. Rumahku lewat kiri. Kalau kau mau ke rumah Kiku, kau belok kanan saja sampai mentok. Kalau kau mau pulang, kau lurus saja dari sini," kata Vasch, agak parau. "Sampai ketemu, ya, Senpai," kata Lili, sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku balas nyengir pada kakak-beradik tersebut, sebelum akhirnya aku berjalan ke arah kanan perempatan. Makin lama aku berjalan, makin pendek pula nafasku. Tubuh Kiku rasanya makin lama makin berat. Karena sudah tidak kuat, terpaksa ia kusandarkan ke tembok salah satu rumah, dan aku tersengal-sengal—mencoba mengambil nafas ekstra. Ia masih dengan nikmatnya tertidur. Aku menatapnya, agak kesal. Setelah merasa agak lebih kuat, aku kembali mengangkat badannya—berikut tas sekolahnya. _Sialan, berat banget._

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, setelah berjuang mengangkat beban berat ini mati-matian, aku sampai di rumahnya. Tidak sulit menemukannya, karena ada papan nama di gerbangnya. "Bangun, Kiku. Kita sudah sampai," kataku, membangunkannya. "Kunci rumahmu mana?" Ia menggumam tidak jelas. Aku makin bingung. "Apa? Di mana kuncinya?" "…di…tasku…." Kusambar tasnya, dan kugeledah isinya. Ini dia. Kuncinya. Kubuka pintu rumahnya, dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ternyata rumahnya kecil sekali. Bahkan, tidak bertingkat. Isinya pun sederhana. "Kamarmu di mana?" tanyaku, terengah-engah. Ia tidak menjawab. Tidur lagi. Dasar pemabuk. Setelah lumayan lama, barulah aku menemukan kamarnya. Untungnya, ia punya ranjang. Coba, kalau ia tidur pakai ifutoni, pasti aku bakalan lebih repot lagi jadinya. Kutidurkan ia di ranjang, dan kuletakkan tasnya di meja. Aku bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Saat kubuka pintu kamarnya, suara gumaman pelan terdengar di belakangku.

_"…jangan pergi…"_

Aku menoleh. Tangan Kiku yang kurus panjang terulur, mencengkeram ujung bajuku. Matanya tetap terpejam—namun mengalirkan air mata. "…..jangan pergi…." igaunya, membuatku makin iba. "…nanti…..siapa yang…..akan memperhatikanku lagi….? Arthur-san….jangan pergi…." Dengan lembut, kulepaskan tangannya. Kututup pintu kamarnya. Kudekati dirinya—yang terbaring lemah. Kuhapus air mata yang menitik di pipinya dengan jariku. Ia nampak begitu ringkih. "Tidak akan," bisikku lembut, di telinganya. "Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku sudah berjanji, aku akan menjadi penontonmu—yang paling setia. Akulah satu-satunya yang akan menggelar permadani merah untukmu." Aku mengecup pipinya, membelai wajahnya.

_"Tidak akan."_

_Kenapa kata-kata itu sepertinya pernah kuucapkan? Pada seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku—tapi aku lupa, siapa tepatnya. Padahal, aku tidak pernah mengucapkannya kepada siapa-siapa. Orang itu juga memintaku untuk meninggalkan dirinya, dan memohon agar aku selalu berada di sisinya. Tapi siapa? Kapan? Lagi-lagi Déjà vu._

Kuhapus segala pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut dari benakku. Aku mengambil sehelai selimut, dan menghamparkannya ke tubuh Kiku. Aku duduk di samping ranjang, memperhatikan wajahnya saat sedang tidur. Ia sesekali mengerutkan dahi. Saat aku menempelkan telapak tanganku di pipinya, ia menenang dan tersenyum. Lucu sekali melihatnya.

_Lho? Sepertinya aku pernah melakukan hal yang sama? Tapi pada siapa? Kapan?_

_Sungguh, benar-benar misteri yang menarik._

_Sepertinya, aku dan dia memiliki ikatan khusus yang tidak bisa dijelaskan._

_Lebih dari sekedar Déjà vu._

_Lebih dari sekedar impian._

_Lebih dari sekedar cerita._


	3. Chapter 3

_"When you are in love, you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams." (Dr. Seuss)_

_"Pleasure of love lasts but a moment. Pain of love lasts a lifetime." (Bette Davis)_

_"Even if I were to fall in love with someone else someday, you'd always be special and important to me, and this season would come around again." (Oku Hanako-Garnet)_

* * *

><p>Aku terbangun. Rasanya, dari tadi, ada seseorang yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Kubuka kelopak mataku perlahan. Awalnya, hanya ada gambar yang buram. Akhirnya, setelah fokus, aku menemukan wajah Kiku di hadapanku. "Arthur-san, kau sedang apa—tidur di lantai kamarku? Nanti kau bisa masuk angin!" katanya, agak kesal. Aku bangun, menguap. "Omong-omong, sejak kapan kau menginap di sini?" tanya Kiku, sambil merapikan kasurnya. "Sejak kemarin," jawabku—sambil mengucek mataku, "Kau, sih, maksa aku untuk tinggal di sini." Tangan Kiku mendadak berhenti bekerja. "Hah? Memangnya aku ada bilang begitu? Semenjak di karaoke, aku sudah kehilangan kesadaran, Arthur-san," katanya, kebingungan. Aku meringis kecil, membuatnya makin bingung. "Yah, sudahlah," kataku, sambil menepuk kepalanya, "Kau juga mabuk waktu itu. Kau sudah lupa." Ia terpana memandangku, sambil wajahnya bersemu merah. "A—anu, Arthur-san…." "Ng?" "Kalau tidak keberatan, kau sarapan saja di sini dulu. Setelah itu, kau baru pulang," pintanya, membuatku tidak berdaya untuk menolaknya. "Boleh," kataku, menyetujui. Tiba-tiba, Kiku menutup mulutnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Ia muntah. Aku bergegas, memapahnya ke kamar mandi. "Kiku! Bertahanlah—ini—wastafel—" Ia mencengkeram lenganku, terbatuk-batuk. Hampir saja muntahannya mengenaiku. Mulanya, aku menghela nafas panjang—karena mengira muntahnya karena mual akibat mabuk. Namun, mataku melotot ngeri, saat aku melihat bercak-bercak merah yang makin banyak bercucuran dari mulutnya—bercampur muntahannya.<p>

_Ia muntah darah._

Saat itu juga aku langsung tersadar, bahwa ini bukan main-main lagi.

Situasi ini sangat serius.

* * *

><p>"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kiku?" tanyaku, setelah membaringkannya di ranjang. Ia terengah-engah. Sesekali merintih kesakitan. "Sakit, ya?" kataku, sambil membelai dahinya pelan. Ia menoleh ke arahku, kemudian tersenyum lemah. "Tidak. Aku sudah biasa begini, kok, Arthur-san." "Lagi-lagi," geramku, "Jangan bohong lagi padaku!" Ia tetap tersenyum. "Sungguh. Aku baik-baik saja." "Berhentilah mengelabuiku! Jangan bohong lagi padaku!"<p>

"Arthur-san…"

"CUKUP! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR KEBOHONGAN-KEBOHONGAN LAGI!"

Aku menunduk. Tanganku mencengkeram seprai.

"….apakah begitu susah…." gumamku, parau, "…..apakah begitu susah untuk mempercayaiku? Kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku…sehingga kau tidak mau mengatakan hal-hal yang sesungguhnya…?"

Ia terdiam. Gestur wajahnya kaku.

"….jangan kau bilang ini hanya masuk angin biasa atau karena kau mabuk, Kiku. Ini serius. Jauh lebih berbahaya dibandingkan semua itu. Aku tahu itu—aku tidak bodoh."

"….Arthur-san….ini…."

"KAU MUNTAH DARAH, KIKU! INI BUKAN PENYAKIT BIASA! BERHENTILAH BERBOHONG LAGI PADAKU DENGAN MENGATAKAN KALAU KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"

Aku menggenggam tangannya, erat.

"…kumohon…." bisikku lemah, "….beritahukan aku….apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi…."

Ia memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafas—panjang dan berat.

_"Aku mengidap kanker, Arthur-san. Usiaku mungkin tinggal tiga bulan lagi."_

* * *

><p>Hujan turun dengan lembut hari itu. Aku menatap kosong pekarangan rumahku yang basah, ditetesi bulir-bulir bening yang berjatuhan dari langit. Warna kelabu gelap memenuhi angkasa—seperti juga yang terpantul di kedua bola mata Kiku. Padahal, kemarin—baru saja kemarin—matanya berbinar-binar, dipenuhi cahaya keemasan yang bersinar. Membuatnya begitu memukau. Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya harus lenyap—hanya dalam hitungan sehari? Hanya SATU hari? Dunia ini sungguh tidak adil. Kejam. Terlalu kejam.<p>

Semuanya lenyap, bagai dihempas badai. Hancur seketika. Haknya untuk hidup bahagia lenyap tak bersisa. Semuanya menghilang begitu saja.

_Mengidap kanker? Hidupnya kira-kira tinggal tiga bulan lagi? Hahaha, jangan konyol. Jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu._

Semangat hidupnya—langsung menghilang di hadapanku. Padahal, selama ini, ia masih berjuang mati-matian—untuk membuat dirinya diakui. Mungkin, dengan hal itu, ia bisa melupakan ketakutan dan kesedihannya akan kematian. Namun, kenapa? Padahal ia berusaha seperti itu, namun tidak terbayar sepeser pun? Aku dari dulu percaya akan keberadaan Tuhan, namun—kalau seperti ini, apakah aku bisa mempercayaiNya lagi? Akankah Tuhan tega membayar semua kepahitan hidup Kiku dengan semua hal-hal sialan ini?

Brengsek. Sialan. Bangsat. Oh, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ini semua pasti mimpi. Mimpi paling buruk yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku.

Tiba-tiba, seberkas ingatanku menyala, membuatku terkesiap.

* * *

><p><em>Siang tadi, Kiku tergolek lemah di ranjangnya, menatapku lembut.<em>

_"Arthur-san," katanya—sambil tersenyum, "Meskipun usiaku tidak panjang, tapi kita nikmati semuanya sampai saat-saat terakhir, ya?" Aku terdiam. Tanganku mengepal. Rahangku mengeras. Kupandangi kedua mata Kiku yang cokelat gelap. Terlihat makin menggelap. Semangatnya yang selama ini terpancar kuat—membuatku bergairah—meredup, seperti kunang-kunang sekarat. Jatuh ke tanah. Lalu mati._

_"Aku janji, pasti—pasti suatu saat nanti—entah di mana—aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu. Lalu, aku akan mengajarimu bahasa Jepang lagi. Mengajarimu memasak lagi. Mengajarimu menggunakan sumpit lagi. Kita main Kendo di sana, ya."_

_"…"_

_"Aku akan mengajarimu semuanya. Aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku akan menjadi orang yang pertama menjadi sahabat sejatimu. Untuk selamanya, Arthur-san."_

_"….."_

_"Karena itu, kumohon….janganlah bersedih. Kau tetap berada di dalam hatiku untuk selamanya—sebagai orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Jangan sedih."_

_"….apakah kau akan mengajariku tentang 'cinta' lagi?"_

_"….eh?"_

_"Katakan, Kiku."_

_"…..Arthur-san? Apa—"_

_"…..sudahlah, lupakan saja."_

_Matanya yang redup, kini memancarkan sedikit kilatan kecil. Bercahaya kecil dalam gelap. Kesepian. "Terima kasih, Arthur-san," bisiknya kecil, sambil mengelus lenganku._

* * *

><p>Aku melongo. Memandang jendela dengan tatapan kosong.<p>

_Oh, bangsat. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkiiiiiiinnnn!_

**_"Aku berjanji, Arthur-san. Aku akan terus memancarkan cahayaku—walaupun aku adalah bintang yang sekarat, meregang nyawa, di langit yang gelap. Karena itu, jangan sedih. Semoga cahayaku yang redup ini bisa menerangi hari-harimu yang gelap."_**

"UWOOOOOAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!"

_BRAAAAAAANGGGGGGG!_

Jendela di hadapanku pecah berkeping-keping. Terhantam tinjuku—yang langsung berdarah.

Aku berlutut di lantai. Mengisak tanpa suara—karena suaraku sudah habis, kupakai untuk menangis seharian di depannya. Di depan Kiku. Air mata bercucuran, membasahi pipiku. Asin. Situasiku benar-benar tanpa harapan. Harapan sudah mati. Semuanya sudah mati. Semua yang ada di dalam diriku sudah mati.

* * *

><p>Tanpa terasa, waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Sudah sebulan lagi berlalu semenjak insiden itu. Kiku sekarang bolak-balik absen dari sekolah karena 'sakit'. Nilai-nilanya menurun. Daftar kehadirannya menipis. Banyak guru dan murid-murid yang curiga dan heran akan keadaan Kiku. Namun, aku memilih tutup mulut. Teman-teman sekelasku menanyakan kabar Kiku kepadaku—berhubung aku adalah orang yang paling sering bersamanya—tapi, aku hanya menjawab 'tidak tahu'. Iseng-iseng, sepulang sekolah, aku mengintip ke dalam gimnasium klub Kendo. Para anggotanya sedang duduk, membuat lingkaran besar. Sedang melipat burung bangau dari kertas. Kulihat sepucuk kertas besar diselipkan di bundelan yang sudah jadi. Bertuliskan <em>"Semoga cepat sembuh".<em>

Aku melengos, kemudian pergi. Semuanya sia-sia. Aku tahu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin semangat hidup Kiku ikut menghilang akibat tindakanku yang murung ini. Semua orang di sekolah tidak ada yang tahu masalah Kiku. Tentang penyakitnya. Tentang rahasianya yang paling gelap. Tidak ada yang tahu. Kecuali aku. Menyakitkan sekali. Sepulang sekolah, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas—tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa kepada teman-teman sekelasku yang lain. Aku bergegas ke luar sekolah, hendak pergi mengunjungi Kiku lagi. Seperti biasa, ia tidak masuk sekolah karena 'sakit'. Sebelumnya, aku mampir ke rumahku sebentar. Aku mengambil dompetku. Setelah itu, aku langsung pergi ke pertokoan. Membeli obat dan macam-macam lainnya. Tiba-tiba, sesosok orang yang sangat kukenal muncul dari balik tikungan, hampir menabrakku. "Aaaah—!" pekiknya, nyaring. Kemudian, ia terjatuh. Lili—masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya—terjatuh di hadapanku. "Lili? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku, heran. "Aku sedang membeli beberapa keperluan rumah tangga, Senpai," jawabnya. "Apa itu? Obat?" Aku cepat-cepat menyembunyikan beberapa bungkus obat yang mencuat dari sakuku. "Iya. Obat flu. Akhir-akhir ini aku pilek berat," kataku, ngeles. "Oh, ya. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Titip salam untuk Vasch, ya." Dengan tergesa-gesa, kuayunkan langkahku—atau tepatnya, berlari meninggalkan Lili. Ia masih menatapku curiga. Setelah cukup jauh, aku berhenti. Sebuah toko perhiasan. Etalasenya memajang berbagai macam perhiasan yang indah-indah. Kupandangi sebentar, kemudian sebuah ide cemerlang terbersit di benakku. Kumasuki toko itu—tanpa menyadari bahwa tindakanku selanjutnya malah membuat segalanya makin berantakan. Dan menyakitkan.

* * *

><p>"Nah, Kiku, ini catatan matematika untuk hari ini," kataku, sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku tulis ke hadapannya. "Nggg—yang ini kimia. Rumusnya agak ribet, jadi—aku tulis singkat saja. Soalnya aku nggak ngerti, sih. Maafkan aku, ya." Ia terkekeh pelan, sembari sesekali terbatuk. "Tidak apa-apa, kok, Arthur-san. Terima kasih banyak." Aku merogoh sebuah bungkusan besar. "Hup. Yang ini untuk makan siangmu. Terus, yang ini bisa dipanaskan saja di <em>microwave<em> untuk makan malam," kataku, sambil memberikan dua kotak kecil yang terbungkus jadi satu tersebut. "Oi—Kiku, kelihatannya kau kurusan?" tanyaku, sambil meraih tangannya yang dingin dan pucat. Ia menggeleng lemah. "Habisnya," katanya, "Ini 'kan efek samping obatnya. Lumayan keras, lho." "Kau tidak makan?" "Makan, kok." "Terus, kenapa kau jadi kerempeng begini?" "Sudah kubilang, ini efek obatnya, Arthur-san." Aku mengangkat bahu, capek berdebat. "Yah, sudahlah. Yang penting, kau minum obatmu. Aku senang." Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Arthur-san…." panggilnya, pelan. Nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ng? Ada apa?"

Ia menunduk. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Wajahnya nampak ketakutan. Pucat pasi. Berkeringat dingin.

"Ada apa, Kiku?" tanyaku, khawatir.

"….apa gunanya aku melakukan semua ini…?"

"Hah? Apa? Ada apa, Kiku?"

"…..semuanya sia-sia…"

"Aku tidak dengar, Kiku. Coba ulangi lagi."

"…..tidak bisa membantuku….."

"Kiku? Apa—"

"…..SEMUANYA SIA-SIA!"

Aku terperangah. Kepalanya menunduk, lemas. Genggamannya mengendur. Ia terhuyung, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"….katakan padaku, Arthur-san…." katanya, serak, "…apa gunanya kau meminjamkan aku buku catatan pelajaran di sekolah? Apa….gunanya kau membelikanku makanan….? Apa gunanya….kau membelikanku obat….?" Aku membisu, tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "…..semuanya tidak akan bisa menyembuhkanku. Sia-sia. Percuma."

Kubelai kepalanya—seperti ayah yang menghibur anaknya yang menangis di pelukannya. "Kiku," kataku—pelan, "Bukankah kau tidak peduli akan semua itu? Yang penting, kau ingin menjalani sisa-sisa waktumu dengan penuh semangat—iya, 'kan?"

Ia terdiam. Gemetar di pelukanku.

"Ke mana perginya semangatmu itu?"

"….."

"Kau membuatku ikut kehilangan semangat juga, Kiku. Jangan begini. Kumohon—jangan begini."

"…..Arthur…san…." Ia gemetar makin hebat. Mengisak pelan di bahuku. Air matanya membasahi bajuku.

"….aku sendiri tidak mengerti," tangisnya, sambil mengeratkan cengkeramannya, "….aku sendiri tidak tahu. Entah kenapa…entah kenapa, aku jadi takut akan kematian…"

Isakannya makin keras, membuat dadaku perih.

"Mungkin….semenjak Arthur-san muncul dari hidupku….aku mulai merasa takut untuk mati…."

"Sudah, Kiku. Cukup. Aku mengerti. Tidak perlu kau jelaskan lagi."

"….."

"Sudah, tenang dulu, ya. Sekarang, makan dulu sedikit. Habis itu, minum obatnya, ya."

Ia mengangguk, sambil tersedu-sedu.

"Sudah, jangan nangis," ujarku, sambil menghapus air matanya yang berlelehan deras dari kedua matanya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan terus menemanimu. Lagipula, aku sudah janji, 'kan?"

Ia mengangguk lagi. Air matanya makin deras berderai.

"Sudah, jangan kayak gitu terus. Nanti buburnya jadi dingin, 'kan?"

Ia mengangguk keras, menggapaiku dengan kedua lengannya yang kurus.

"Iyaaa…..Arthur-saaan…iyaaaaaa….."

Tangisnya meledak. Aku memilih untuk diam. Menungguinya sampai ia berhenti menangis. Aku tidak memeluknya. Aku tidak menghiburnya. Karena aku tahu—semuanya tidak berguna. Semuanya sia-sia.

* * *

><p><em>Di mana "aku" dan "kau" tiada, begitu erat, hingga tanganmu di atas dadaku adalah tanganku. Begitu erat, sehingga saat kau tertidur, kelopak matakulah yang tertutup. <em>

_(Pablo Neruda-Soneta XVII)_

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari kemudian, aku mengunjungi Kiku lagi. Seperti biasanya. Ia makin kurus dan pucat dari hari ke hari. Matanya yang dulu berbinar, kini makin gelap. Rambutnya kini agak tipis—rontok akibat efek samping obat-obatan yang tiap hari diminumnya. Waktunya tidak banyak—aku tahu sekali hal itu. Karena itu, aku datang sekarang—untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya. Tentang semua perasaanku pada selama ini. Ini bukanlah salam perpisahan—karena aku sendiri tidak ingin mengucapkannya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Sebelum waktunya tiba. "Ah—Arthur-san. Mari, masuk," katanya, sambil tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya kelihatan agak berseri-seri. Memekarkan bunga-bunga di alam pikiranku yang sudah gersang. "Lho, tumben tidak bawa apa-apa, Arthur-san," gumamnya, "Biasanya, kau sampai keberatan bawa macam-macam." Aku nyengir kecil, ia terkekeh—hangat. "Begini, Kiku," kataku, "Aku hari ini hanya bawa ini." Kusodorkan kotak kecil berwarna hitam ke arahnya. Ia melongo. "A—apa ini—Arthur-san?" "Buka saja. Itu untukmu." Kedua matanya melebar saat ia melihat isinya. "Arthur-san…..tapi—ini…." "Kau menyukainya, 'kan?" "Tapi—ini….cincin…." "Memang benar. Aku membelikanmu cincin." Wajahnya langsung merah padam. "Yah—aku tahu," ujarku, sambil menggaruk kepalaku, "Aku tahu, cincin itu hadiah buat cewek. Tapi, tetap saja aku ingin kau menerimanya." "Kenapa, Arthur-san?" Aku mengedikkan kepalaku. Tersenyum ke arahnya.<p>

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Ia terperangah.

"Hah….?"

"Kau dengar sendiri—aku mencintaimu."

"Ta—tapi, Arthur-san….kita berdua 'kan….sama-sama…."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu."

Kudekap tubuhnya yang kecil dan dingin. Membuatnya bergidik. "Jujur saja," kataku, "Aku mulanya mendekatimu karena simpati—tidak lebih. Namun, semakin lama aku mengenalmu, perasaan ini tumbuh—berkembang. Kini, kau sudah melampaui semua itu." Kubelai rambut hitamnya, perlahan. "Kau sudah menjadi sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Lebih dari sahabat. Dari kekasih. Dari apapun yang ada." Ia gemetaran. Sepertinya hendak menangis lagi.

Dilepaskannya pelukanku. Ia terisak-isak pelan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Arthur-san," katanya, sendu, "Tapi, aku sudah tidak bisa….."

Aku menatapnya heran, tidak mengerti.

"Tidak ada gunanya, Arthur-san. Jiwaku sudah mati sebelum tubuhku mati. Seharusnya, aku merasa amat bahagia sekarang—tapi—tapi….aku tidak merasakan apa-apa."

"Kiku?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Jangan merajuk lagi seperti ini. Kau membuatku sedih."

"…."

"…Kiku?"

"ARTHUR-SAN TIDAK MENGERTI PERASAANKU!"

Dibantingnya cincin pemberianku ke lantai. Menimbulkan denting yang keras—namun lembut.

Dalam sekejap, ia berlari keluar rumahnya. Meninggalkanku yang berdiri mematung. "TUNGGU—KIKU!" Aku langsung berlari mengejarnya. Saat tiba di distrik yang lumayan ramai, aku kehilangan jejaknya. Kupicingkan mataku, mencoba menyisiri daerah—mencari keberadaannya. Ada. Itu dia. Dia masih berlari di antara kerumunan orang-orang. "KIKU—BERHENTI!" seruku, membuatnya menoleh. Air matanya mengaliri kedua belah pipinya. Ia tetap berlari, meninggalkanku. Aku mengejarnya, tanpa memedulikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang di sekitarku. Sesekali aku menabrak para pejalan kaki yang kesal akibat perbuatanku itu. Namun, aku tidak peduli.

Akhirnya, aku tiba di perempatan besar tempatku dulu menggendongnya—saat ia mabuk. Ia sudah berada di seberang jalan. Ternyata lampu tanda penyeberang masih hijau. Sip. Aku berlari ke seberang—mencoba mencapainya.

Kiku menoleh ke arahku—tampak terkesiap.

_Mencoba meraihnya._

Bola matanya membesar, selagi mulutnya terbuka lebar.

_"ARTHUR-SAAAAAAAAAAAANN!"_

Bunyi decit ban yang keras. Jeritan Kiku. Dan bunyi hantaman yang keras—adalah suara-suara yang terakhir kudengar sebelum gulita menyelimutiku.

_Biar aku yang akan menggelar permadani merah untukmu._

* * *

><p><em>"Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop." (Anonymous)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Aku menontonmu, seperti penonton yang duduk di podium yang kosong, menyaksikan aktor yang berdiri di panggung itu—sendirian. Biar aku sendirian yang akan bertepuk tangan untukmu._

_Biar aku yang akan menggelar permadani merah untukmu._

* * *

><p>Gelap. Semuanya gelap. Tubuku serasa dibungkus dunia berwarna hitam pekat—tidak berdasar. Ah, iya. Aku pasti sudah mati. Aku mati.<p>

Perlahan—tapi pasti, sayup-sayup keriuhan menyeruak di kedua telingaku. Aspal yang keras menyangga tubuhku. Peluhku mengalir di punggungku. Atau mungkin—darahku? Suara jeritan histeris dan pekikan ketakutan menggaung di mana-mana.

_"YA TUHAN!"_

_"Ada apa, sih, yang terjadi?"_

_"Seragam sekolah itu—astaga! Dia murid dari sekolah yang sama dengan adikku!"_

_"Ya, ampun! Kecelakaan, ya?"_

_"Jangan lihat! Banyak darahnya!"_

_"Tapi, yang satunya tidak apa-apa, kok."_

Aku membuka mataku. Ternyata aku masih hidup. Masih bernafas. Aku tergeletak di tengah jalan. Tepat di depanku, sebuah truk besar berhenti. Pengemudinya sedang berdiri di kejauhan, sedang dimarahi oleh polisi-polisi. Melanggar lampu merah, kata mereka. Kukira aku sudah mati. Ternyata, aku masih hidup. Syukurlah. Aku menghela nafas lega.

_Lalu, bunyi benturan keras tadi itu apa?_

Waktuku serasa berhenti berdetak. Duniaku serasa berhenti berputar. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdegup.

Sesosok tubuh kecil tergeletak di sampingku. Menelungkup. Darah mengalir dari sisi kepalanya.

Pemandangan yang membuatku berharap mataku buta.

"Kiku…?"

Kuguncang-guncang pelan tubuhnya—yang terbaring di sebelahku. "Oi—Kiku—bangunlah—Kiku…? Kiku…?" Kuraih tubuhnya yang lemas. Kubalikkan, agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Matanya terpejam—seperti sedang tertidur. Wajahnya pucat—seputih salju, diwarnai lelehan merah berbau amis karat. "Kiku? KIKU?" Kutepuk-tepuk pipinya, mencoba menyadarkannya. Kemudian, ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terputus-putus—terbatuk-batuk. "Sialan—Kiku. Ternyata kau masih hidup juga. Syukurlah….benar-benar syukur…." racauku, tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraanku. Ia membuka matanya, perlahan.

"…..Ar…thur….sa…n?"

"Iya, ini aku. Aku masih hidup." "….un…tung…lah…."

"Dasar bodoh! Ngapain kau pakai melompat segala untuk melindungiku? Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku tertabrak sendirian!"

Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. Penuh kebahagiaan.

"….maaf…kan…aku….atas keegoisan….ku….ya, Arthur….san…? Aku….tidak ingin….melihatmu…mati duluan….sebelum…aku…"

Kugelengkan kepalaku. Air mataku jatuh berderai. Menitik di wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"Jangan seenaknya," geramku, "Jangan seenaknya mau mati mendahuluiku!"

Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya melemas. Gemetar, di pangkuanku.

"….Arthur….san…"

"Tunggulah, Kiku! Ambulans akan datang sebentar lagi! Bertahanlah—jangan bicara lagi!"

"Ar…thur…san…."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bicara lagi! Diam saja kau—dan tunggu dengan tenang!"

Kugenggam tangannya yang lunglai dan dingin. Kucengkeram bahunya erat-erat.

"….cin…..cin…." katanya, pelan.

"….apa?"

"….cincin….dari…mu…Arthur…san…?"

Kutatap matanya yang setengah terbuka. Pupilnya menggelap. Pertanda ajal sudah di depan mata.

"….nanti….kalau—aku mati….sematkan….jari…manis…ku….bersama…."

"Jangan ngomong ngawur! Kau akan hidup! Kita akan hidup bersama-sama! Kau mengerti?"

"….aku….senang….Arthur-san….muncul…ke dalam…hidupku….aku benar-benar….senang…"

"KIKU! CUKUP!"

"….orang…yang…memedulikan…ku…yang…memperhatikanku….yang…merawatku…kau…orang…nya…Arthur-san…"

Darah di pelipisnya makin mengucur deras. Kututupi dengan telapak tanganku—hendak menahan darahnya, namun sia-sia. Darahnya tidak mau berhenti.

"Kiku—jangan—! Brengsek! Sialan! SIALAAAAAAANN!"

Nafasnya makin terburu-buru—membuatku makin pangling. Kucengkeram erat-erat tubuhnya yang makin mendingin. Tidak ingin kulepaskan. Tidak ingin kubiarkan pergi.

"…jangan begini. Kalau kau tidak ada, nanti siapa yang akan pulang bersamaku lagi?"

"….Arthur…san…?"

"…..nanti siapa yang akan mengurus klub Kendo di sekolah?"

"….."

"…siapa yang akan memimpin kelas untuk menghormat pada guru?"

"….haha…Arthur….san...nanti…."

"….kepada siapa aku bisa menyontek ulangan matematika lusa? Terus tugas sejarah—aku tidak mengerti era keshogunan Jepang, tahu!"

"…."

"…siapa yang akan mengajariku memasak? Kau sudah tahu masakanku buruk sekali! Yang akan mengajariku bahasa Jepang? Aku belum hapal betul tulisan-tulisan Kanji, tahu?"

"…..nanti…..aku…"

"….kepada siapa aku bisa mencintai orang lain lagi?"

"…."

"…..BERITAHU AKU, KIKU! SIAPA? SIAPA YANG BISA SELAIN DIRIMU?"

"….Arthur-san…..nanti…di….sana….."

Genggamannya melemas. Nafasnya berderik pelan. Bibirnya bergerak—namun suara yang keluar nyaris tak terdengar. Aku membelalak. Kudekatkan telingaku ke mulutnya, berharap dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Katakanlah, Kiku. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan—sekarang."

"….ngh….ah….."

"Ayo, bicaralah. Aku menunggumu."

"…uh…."

"Apa?"

Senyum kecil berkembang di bibirnya.

_"….Nanti…kita akan….bertemu lagi….di sana…pasti."_

Aku menatapnya, tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, Kiku?" Ia masih terus menatap mataku—lekat—dengan bola matanya yang meredup.

"Hei—jelaskan kata-katamu! Kiku! KIKU!"

Tangannya mengendur.

Lepas dari genggamanku.

Kepalanya terkulai lemas di bahuku.

Meskipun kedua matanya tetap terbuka—menatapku dengan lensanya yang cokelat gelap, aku tersadar bahwa ia tidak akan mampu melihat wajahku lagi.

Untuk selamanya.

* * *

><p><em>I'm so glad we could meet<em>

_That same season has come around again_

_The memory I keep in my right hand pocket,_

_I'll just keep it in there and walk_

_On the road without you._

_(Bump of Chicken-Snow Smile)_

* * *

><p>Hari-hari berlalu dalam hitungan detik—seolah tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk beristirahat. Angin dingin September menderu—menusuk tulang-belulang. Mengugurkan dedaunan yang bergantung rapuh di rantingnya.<p>

Ulangan-ulangan ditangguhkan.

Kegiatan belajar-mengajar ditiadakan.

Upacara yang besar digelar.

Murid dan guru berkabung—mengenakan setelan hitam.

"Arthur," panggil seseorang di belakangku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Alfred. Ia menghampiriku, kemudian menyurukkan kepalanya ke pelukanku. Mengisak pelan—tanpa suara. "Arthur," tangisnya, "Dia sudah nggak ada. Yang kuat, ya." Di belakangnya, murid-murid kelas 2-4 bermunculan. Gilbert, Roderich, Elizabetha, Vasch, Lili, Ludwig, dan Feliciano menyeruak kerumunan—ikut menghampiriku. Wajah Elizabetha dan Lili berkilau karena air mata. Mata Vasch tampak sembap. "Kalian," gumamku, lirih, "Maafkan aku." "Kenapa kau harus minta maaf?" balas Roderich, keheranan, "Memangnya kau salah apa?" Kugigit bibirku. Mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Gara-gara aku….Kiku harus….begini," jawabku, parau. "Kalau seandainya aku tidak memberikannya cincin itu, dia tidak akan—"

_PLAK._

Pipiku panas.

Elizabetha maju ke depanku. Menamparku keras sekali.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang kami mengenai Kiku?" semburnya, pedas. Air matanya membanjiri wajahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami tentang Kiku? Kenapa, Arthur?" jeritnya—pedih. Lili mengisak makin keras di pelukan kakaknya. "Aku dengar dari Lili," katanya, marah, "Kau sering membelikan obat keras dari apotik dekat sekolah. Kau juga sering membawakannya ke rumah Kiku. Kau pikir kami tidak tahu obat itu obat apa, hah?" Aku membisu. Menatap lantai. Elizabetha merangsek ke arahku, mencengkeram lenganku. Mengguncang tubuhku yang mengeras—kaku. "ITU OBAT KANKER! ITU BUKAN OBAT FLU, TAHU! KAU PIKIR, KAMI TIDAK TAHU? ITU OBAT KANKER! BUKAN UNTUK DIRIMU! UNTUK KIKU—YA, 'KAN?" Aku masih terdiam, mengalihkan pandang. "ARTHUR JAHAT! PENGECUT!" "Eli—cukup!" Tiba-tiba, cengkeraman Elizabteha menghilang. Tangannya disambar oleh Gilbert. "Sudah, Eli. Jangan kau bebankan Arthur terus. Semuanya sudah terlambat," katanya—muram. Elizabetha menggigit bibirnya, menangis pilu. "Kau marah-marah,menyalahkan Arthur atas kebohongannya juga—sudah terlambat. Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Kita tidak bisa apa-apa," timpal Roderich. "Aku…tahu…" isak Elizabetha, menunduk. Rambut panjangnya berantakan.

"Daripada itu—Arthur. Kau bawa itu?" tanya Vasch. Aku mengangguk lemah—sambil merogoh sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam sakuku. "Ini. Aku tahu. Ini permintaan terakhirnya," kataku—miris.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang guru berseru, "Arthur-san. Mereka sudah tiba."

Aku menegakkan kepalaku, menatap lurus ke ujung ruangan.

Jenasah Kiku sudah tiba.

Lili gemetar hebat. Elizabetha menangis makin keras. Alfred tidak bisa menutupi kesedihannya. Ia melepas kacamatanya, sambil menyeka kedua matanya. Saat aku menghampiri Kiku di ujung ruangan, perutku serasa mau pecah. Dadaku dipenuhi kegelapan yang bergolak, berdenyut, dan membengkak—mengalirkan darah. Kepalaku berat. Matanya terpejam. Tubuhnya mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam. Wajahnya pucat—namun bening. Seperti boneka yang sedang tertidur—dalam keabadian. Kusentuh wajahnya. Kubelai rambutnya yang tipis. Begitu rapuh. Begitu ringkih. Begitu lemah. Kuraih tangannya, dan kusematkan cincin perak mungil dari kotak hitam yang kubawa ke jarinya. Hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan—sebagai tanda cinta.

_Ternyata, semua jerih payahku dulu,_

_Membelikannya makanan,_

_Membelikannya obat,_

_Membuatkannya catatan ringkasan pelajaran di sekolah,_

_Menghiburnya,_

_Memeluknya,_

_Mencintainya,_

_Memang sia-sia._

_Namun—kumohon—untuk terakhir kalinya,_

_Izinkanlah aku untuk memberikan tanda perpisahan untuknya._

_Hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan—sebagai tanda cinta._

"Mari—saatnya sudah tiba," ujar seorang pengurus pemakaman kepadaku. "Petinya harus ditutup." Semua murid membelalak. Seolah tidak percaya akan semua yang telah terjadi. Aku mengelus pipinya—untuk terakhir kalinya—sebelum para pengurus mendekati peti dan aku mundur. Menatapnya dari jauh. Suara isakan dan tangisan dari para anggota klub Kendo serasa mengiris—merobek-robek dadaku. Elizabetha menjerit histeris saat melihat tutup peti diangkat—hendak ditutup. Semua murid meratap, mengharap semua yang mereka lihat hari ini—detik ini—hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Begitu juga aku.

* * *

><p>Sudah lewat tiga bulan setelah kepergiannya.<p>

Aku meletakkan sekumpulan burung bangau kertas yang dititipkan anak-anak klub Kendo padaku—di pusaranya.

Kutatap dengan pilu, namanya yang terukir di batu itu.

Berharap nama itu segera berubah jadi nama orang lain.

"Hei, Kiku," kataku , sambil meraih sebuah burung kertas dari bundelannya, "Kau tahu, semenjak kau tidak ada, mereka—yang membuatkan ini untukmu—jadi makin rajin, lho. Mereka mengepel lantai _dojo_ ramai-ramai, membereskan peralatan latihan bersama-sama." Aku tersenyum kecil, meskipun hatiku meraung kesakitan. "Oya, kau tahu, Roderich mendapat kesempatan untuk konser piano di tempat kelahirannya, lho. Dia lusa pulang ke Austria untuk menerima tawaran tersebut. Hebat dia, ya. Alfred kemarin pulang ke Amerika. Dia bilang, dia mau merayakan Natal bersama keluarganya di sana. Oh iya, kau pasti tidak menyangka—Elizabetha menjadi siswi teladan di sekolah, lho. Siapa yang nyangka, cewek kayak dia bisa jadi siswi teladan? Hahahaha…"

Sekuntum bunga krisan kuning di depan pusara meliuk, ditiup angin.

Kekuatan yang menyangga kedua kakiku serasa lenyap. Aku jatuh berlutut di depan pusaranya.

"Kiku, kau tahu?" bisikku pelan, "Aku kesepian."

Kucengkeram erat-erat tanah yang ditutupi salju tipis.

"Aku baru mengerti perasaanmu sekarang. Betapa menderitanya—betapa sakitnya dirimu dulu, sebelum aku pindah ke sini. Sebelum aku mengenalmu. Betapa menyakitkannya tinggal sendirian dalam kegelapan—tanpa seseorang yang dapat mengisi hidupmu. Aku baru merasakannya sekarang. Betapa kesepian dapat menghancurkan diri seseorang.

Kiku—kuberitahukan padamu…

—Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu."

Aku meratap. Memukuli tanah. Memaki diriku. Menangis sampai lelah. Berteriak sampai capek. Meraung sampai serak. Sampai angin berhenti melolong. Sampai salju berhenti turun. Sampai air mataku berderai hingga kering. Aku tidak bisa menerima semua kenyataan yang ada. Aku ingin melarikan diri dari semuanya. Namun, aku tahu—lari tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Aku tidak ingin menghadapi kenyataan yang pahit ini.

"Ya Tuhan," gumamku parau,

"Kalau aku bisa memohon kepadaMu, tolong tukarkan nyawaku dengannya. Jangan biarkan ia mati. Biar aku saja yang mati. Ia juga punya hak untuk hidup bahagia, ya, Tuhan! IA JUGA BERHAK UNTUK BAHAGIA! BUNUH AKU! TUKARKAN NYAWAKU DENGANNYA! BIAR AKU SAJA YANG MATI—AKU RELA! BIAR AKU SAJA YANG MATIIIIII—!"

Aku merosot. Mencium tanah. Menggelengkan kepalaku berulang-ulang. Menolak untuk menerima kenyataan. Ingin berlari ke alam mimpi. Mimpi yang indah—di mana Kiku tersenyum kepadaku, menungguku dengan tangan terulur—meraih genggamanku—dan kita berjalan di tengah salju bersama-sama.

* * *

><p>Malam itu, aku berdiri di beranda rumahku. Menikmati angin malam yang dingin menusuk. Bulan tertutup awan—cahayanya yang temaram muncul malu-malu dari balik gemawan tebal berwarna kelabu. Bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip sendu. Menggelitik insan.<p>

_Seandainya_, batinku, _Ada seseorang di sisiku saat ini. Pasti akan terasa menyenangkan—menikmati cahaya bulan yang redup ini._

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu, membalikkan badanku.

Tiba-tiba, bisikan pelan—nyaris tak terdengar—menyentuh telingaku dengan lembut.

_Arthur-san._

Aku menoleh ke belakangku. Terpana.

_Kiku._

Ia berdiri di beranda. Mengenakan kimono ringan berwarna hitam. Sebentuk cincin perak yang berkilau menghiasi jari manisnya. Tersenyum.

"Kiku…? Kau…?"

Ia mengangguk kecil.

"Arthur-san. Lama tak jumpa."

Aku merangsek ke arahnya. Kutarik ke dalam pelukanku.

"Apanya—yang 'lama tak jumpa', hah? Sialan—kau itu—"

Ia terkikik. Dadaku seperti tercekik. Sesak oleh kerinduan—yang melesak masuk ke tubuhku, menghancurkan paru-paruku. Ia balas memelukku.

"Jangan nangis, dong, Arthur-san. Kau jadi terlihat imut."

"Berisik. Diam saja kau."

"Ayo, Arthur-san. Kita menikmati bulan bersama-sama."

Aku mengangguk. Ia menggandeng tanganku. Kami melompat dari beranda. Terbang bersama-sama. Menuju langit malam.

Bersama-sama.

_"Kita tidak akan terpisah lagi."_

_"Syukurlah. Kau bisa bahagia untuk selamanya, Kiku. Aku senang."_

* * *

><p><em>Selamat siang, saya Sanada. Saya meliput sebuah kejadian di distrik Empat, Tokyo. Seorang siswa SMA berkebangsaan asing telah melompat dari beranda rumahnya, menyebabkannya tewas seketika. Korban adalah Arthur Kirkland, berusia delapan belas tahun, berkebangsaan Inggris. Motifnya masih belum jelas. Menurut keterangan teman-teman sekolahnya, ia mungkin bunuh diri karena ditinggal kekasihnya yang meninggal tiga bulan lalu. Update kasus ini, akan kami sampaikan pada berita selanjutnya. Sakura TV, melaporkan.<em>


	5. Alternative

**_Samsara__is the cycle of birth, death and rebirth (i.e. reincarnation) within Buddhism, Bön, Hinduism, Jainism, Sikhism, Vaishnavism and other related religions. Colloquially, "Samsara" can also refer to a general state of overt or subtle sufferings that occur in day to day life._**

* * *

><p><em>Tiga orang remaja laki-laki sedang menonton televisi di sebuah ruangan. Mereka semua memiliki ciri Kaukasia. Salah satu dari mereka mengenakan kacamata, berambut cokelat gelap. Satu dari mereka berambut perak terang. Satunya lagi bermata tajam. "Hei, Roderich," kata si rambut perak kepada temannya yang berkacamata, "Aku khawatir akan keadaan Arthur." "Heh—memangnya cuma kau yang kuatir? Kita semua juga kuatir dengan masalah dia, tahu!" balas si kacamata kesal. "Ya," ujar laki-laki yang bermata tajam, "Apalagi dia sekarang sering melamun, tidak fokus, dan sering pulang duluan. Dia jarang sekali bicara sekarang. Bahkan—aku dengar dari Li—ia sering pergi ke pekuburan sepulang sekolah. Bicara dengan pusara." Kedua temannya terdiam. "Aku juga pernah melihatnya sekali, ia menangis di belakang sekolah—" "Hentikan, Vasch! Sudah cukup! Kami tahu!" potong remaja berambut perak tersebut kepada temannya—yang langsung terdiam. "…kalau aku," katanya—lirih, "Kalau aku juga kehilangan orang yang kusayangi, aku juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama…" "Gil—sudahlah. Yang sudah lewat biarlah berlalu," ujar laki-laki berkacamata, menggenggam pundak kawannya. "Hmph. Seharusnya kau bilang itu pada Arthur, bego." Tiba-tiba, Vasch membelalak. Matanya tertuju lurus ke arah televisi. "Sialan," bisiknya, sambil menampakkan ekspresi antara kekagetan dan tidak percaya. "Ada apa, Vas—" Mata kedua temannya ikut membelalak, ngeri. "Ce—cepat! Gil—kau hubungi Alfred! Vasch—kau hubungi Eli—cepat!" seru si kacamata, ketakutan. "Hei—hei! Alfred sudah di Amerika sekarang—" "SUDAHLAH, GILBERT! TELEPON SAJA!" bentak Vasch, tidak sabar. Keduanya sesegera mungkin meraih ponsel masing-masing. Menekan nomor tujuan dengan tergesa-gesa. <em>

"_Gimana, Vasch? Nyambung?" "Iya—sabar—belum diangkat-angkat, nih…"_

_CREK._

"_Halo? Selamat siang?"_

"_Siang—Elizabetha?"_

"_Iya, ini aku sendiri. Vasch? Ada ap—"_

"_Cepat nyalakan televisimu. Buka saluran Sakura TV. Sekarang!"_

"_Iya—iya—ada apa, sih—sebenarnya? Aku nggak begitu ngerti bahasa Jepang, lho—"_

"_CEPAT NYALAKAN SEKARANG, ELIZABETHA!"_

"_Iya! Aku nyalakan! Dasar—"_

"Selamat siang, saya Sanada. Saya meliput sebuah kejadian di distrik Empat, Tokyo."

"_Ap—apa-apaan…ini…Vasch…? Yang disorot—ini—'kan…rumah…rumahnya…?"_

"_Sudahlah, kau nonton saja terus." _

"Seorang siswa SMA berkebangsaan asing telah melompat dari beranda rumahnya, menyebabkannya tewas seketika."

"_I—ini…bohong, 'kan? Tidak—tidak mungkin—"_

"_Elizabetha—tenang dulu—"_

"_INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI! INI BOHONG! BOHOOOOONG!" _

"Korban adalah Arthur Kirkland, berusia delapan belas tahun, berkebangsaan Inggris. Motifnya masih belum jelas…"

"_TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"_

BRAAAAAKKKK!

"_Halo—? Elizabetha? HALO?"_

TUUT. TUUT. TUUT. TUUT.

* * *

><p><em>"….ku…ngun…"<em>

Lagi. Suara itu lagi. Mendenging berulang-ulang di telingaku. Mengukir perih dan sakit di dadaku. Memutar kepalaku hingga pusing.

_"…ba…ngun…"_

Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku? Membuatku makin bingung dan takut. Sekelilingku gelap. Tidak ada cahaya setitikpun. Udaranya terasa berat. Makin lama menipis—sampai menghilang. Aku tercekik. Sesak. Megap-megap—menginginkan udara. Seakan ada tali yang menjerat leherku—

_"…bangun…"_

—sampai aku mati.

_"KIKU—!"_

Mataku menjeblak terbuka. Sekumpulan cahaya menyerbu masuk ke lensanya. Udara mengaliri paru-paruku yang mengerut—sesak—menciut. Langit-langit kamar—serta sebuah lampu yang menyala—terhampar di hadapanku untuk pertama kalinya. Semburat salem pucat mewarnai dinding dan langit-langit kamar. Kontras dengan interiornya yang berwarna hijau pupus.

"Kiku—kau tidak apa-apa?"

Barulah aku menyadari ada seseorang di sampingku.

Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Kepalaku serasa berat—serasa melayang—silih berganti. Peluh membanjiri sekujur badanku yang dingin—ketakutan. Tangan-tanganku mencengkeram seprai—erat-erat. Tubuhku menegang—kaku.

"Kiku, kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk?" tanya seseorang di sampingku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke orang itu. Arthur-san. "Kau kenapa? Menyeramkan sekali, ya?" tanyanya—nampak khawatir. Baru kusadari, ternyata wajahku basah kuyup. Oleh air mata. Ia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipiku dengan jemarinya. "Begitu mengerikankah mimpimu itu?" "Arthur-san…" kataku, gemetaran. "…aku takut…" Ia menatapku, keheranan. "Kenapa? Mimpimu itu—yang membuatmu ketakutan?" Aku mengangguk, air mataku bertetesan ke seprai. Ia mengulum senyum, lalu menepuk kepalaku. Mengacak rambutku. "Tenanglah. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah aman di sini." Aku mulai menenang, perlahan-lahan. "Berarti—aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari mimpi buruk itu, dong—dengan membangunkanmu. Iya, 'kan?" ujarnya, jenaka. Aku mengangguk, pelan. "Iya. Terima kasih, Arthur-san." Ia menggosok hidungnya, sambil merona. "Omong-omong, kau mimpi apa sih? Kalau kau tidak keberatan—bisa kau ceritakan sedikit? Kau sampai menangis sambil meracau begitu dalam tidurmu." Aku menatap matanya—memancarkan kesenduan. Kerinduan—yang amat mendalam. Seperti sudah tidak bertemu sekian puluh tahun lamanya.

"Aku—mimpi…kau meninggal."

Matanya membulat. Penuh ketidak-percayaan.

"Aku mimpi, kau bunuh diri. Melompat dari beranda rumahmu. Masuk berita. Pokoknya—mengerikan. Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi seumur hidupku."

"Kiku—dengar—"

"Apa?"

"Aku juga mimpi hal yang sama."

Giliran aku yang terperangah.

"Aku mimpinya lebih konyol lagi—kau tahu. Kita jadi murid-murid SMA. Bersekolah. Main-main di mall. Mengikuti kegiatan klub. Belajar bersama. Ulangan. Yah, pokoknya begitu, deh."

Kemudian, ia mengenggam tanganku. Jari-jemariku serasa meleleh—bersatu dengan jarinya.

"Lalu, aku mimpi kau sakit parah. Aku banyak lupa bagian-bagiannya. Tapi intinya, aku juga bermimpi bahwa kau juga mati."

"…eh..?"

"Kau mati tertabrak mobil. Kecelakaan. Demi melindungiku. Ahahaha—konyol sekali, bukan—"

Kusentuh bibirnya dengan jariku—membuatnya sedikit terperanjat. "Aku tahu, Arthur-san. Aku juga memimpikan hal yang sama," kataku, "Setelah itu, kau bunuh diri—untuk menyusulku—begitu?" Ia nyengir—menyentuh kedua pipiku dengan telapak tangannya. Memainkan rambutku. "Lucu sekali. Kita berdua memimpikan hal yang sama, ya, Kiku." "Ya. Tapi…bagaimana kalau seandainya itu memang kenyataan?" Ia mengusap bibirku—lembut. "Maksudku—ternyata semua itu adalah kenyataan?" "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Kiku." "Arthur-san…kau tahu iSamsara/i?" Ia mengecup pipiku, pelan. Menatapku hangat. "Apa itu?" "Lingkaran Kelahiran, Kematian, dan Kelahiran Kembali," kataku. "Bisa saja, sebelum kita dilahirkan, kita hidup sebagai orang lain. Mungkin saja, dulunya kita berdua hidup sebagai mereka yang mati karena kecelakaan—mati karena melompat dari ketinggian itu—ya, 'kan? Siapa tahu—itu dulunya memang kita." "Hmmm. Hahaha. Itu hanya mimpi, Kiku." "Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin, malahan—sekarang ini yang mimpi. Mungkin realitasnya, kita sudah mati seperti tadi—"

Tiba-tiba, ia meraihku. Mendekatkan kepalaku dengan dadanya. "Coba, dengar," katanya, pelan, "Dengar—rasakan denyut jantungku." Kupejamkan mataku. Mendengarkannya dengan khidmat. Terdengar. Begitu tenang. Begitu stabil. Begitu nyata. Kehangatan dari tubuhnya merasuk—memenuhi seluruh indera di tubuhku. Memang terasa sangat nyata. "Nah," ujarnya—sembari melepaskan pelukannya—menatapku jenaka, "Bagaimana? Apa ini masih membingungkanmu?" Aku mengerinyitkan alis. "Entahlah, Arthur-san. Aku—ADUH!" Ia mencubit pipiku, sambil tertawa—lumayan keras. "Dasar! Arthur-san! Yang tadi itu tidak lucu!" omelku. "Sakit, ya? Berarti, ini bukan mimpi, dong?" Aku terpana.

"Menurutku," katanya, "Tidak masalah bagiku, yang mana mimpi, yang mana kenyataan. Mungkin memang dua-duanya kenyataan, tapi—tidak ada hubungannya, 'kan?" "Hnng? Maksudmu? Jelas ada hubungannya, dong? Itu tetap saja kita, meskipun—mungkin—di masa lampau—" "Tidak." Ia mengangkat daguku. Menciumku lekat. Hangat sekali.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi, yang penting bagiku adalah yang ada sekarang. Yang ada detik ini. Bukan yang sudah lampau ataupun yang akan datang."

"Nah, itu baru namanya kenyataan," gumamnya, penuh kemenangan. "Lupakan saja hal-hal yang tidak jelas keberadaannya. Anggaplah mereka juga nyata. Namun—yang paling nyata dari segalanya adalah saat ini. Ya, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Menyandarkan kepalaku dengan manja ke dadanya.

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku setuju."

"Omong-omong—Kiku?"

"…ng?"

"Kapan-kapan, ajari aku _Kendo_, ya?"


End file.
